fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars 10th Anniversary Taisen (transcript)
This is the transcript for Pretty Cure All Stars 10th Anniversary Taisen created by starmix03. This is her second transcript. Introduction: Miracle Infinity Light Tutorial scene by all 8 lead cures Mana: Welcome to Pretty Cure All Stars 10th Anniversary Taisen! Nagisa: We're here because we just want to show you the Miracle Infinity Light! Hibiki: This is the Miracle Infinity Light! Miyuki: When you press this button, the light glows! Tsubomi: It is also useful for dark places, it glows in the dark! Saki: But there are some things you can't do too! Nozomi: That's right! #Do not look at the light closely #Do not go buck wild with the light #Do not spin the light Love: If you do not have a light, get your happiness and cheer for us in your heart Mana: Now, Pretty Cure All Stars 10th Anniversary Taisen All 8 Lead Cures: Is starting! Screen fades to black Chapter 1: Smile Pretty Cure VS Selfish Trio One day, there was a battle between Smile Pretty Cure and Selfish Trio. The Cures are fighting them Ira: You wouldn't beat us! We're too unbeatable!! Happy: We would! Pell: Oh? Then take this! *punches Peace* Peace: Aaah!! Happy: Peace! Beauty: Happy! Keep on fighting! Marmo: Not focusing, huh? *kicks Beauty and March* Beauty and March: Aaah!! Happy: Beauty! March! Sunny: I'll kick you! In the freaking face!! Ira: Oh no you wouldn't! *punches Sunny* Sunny: Aah!! Happy: Sunny! Regina: We just need *points to Happy* her left! Happy: Oh no you don't! Ira: It's too late! *snaps* Suddenly, a giant tsunami appears and attacks the Cures Happy: HELP US!!!! ''-Screen fades black. Opening occurs-'' Chapter 2: Wrecked on An Island ''-Miyuki opens her eyes-'' Miyuki: W-where are we..? Akane? Yayoi? Nao? Reika? Akane: *coughs* Miyuki? Where am I? Yayoi: Is everyone here? Nao: Where's Candy? Miyuki: Candy?! Oh My Gosh! Reika: Relax, Candy's with me Candy: Where in the world are we~kuru!? Miyuki: We're lost, aren't we? Nao: I don't know, we just have to wait for someone... Yayoi: The Selfish Trio are so strong.. Their unbeatable! Akane: Yea, you're right ''-Suddenly, they saw a large bird on the sky-'' Reika: What is that thing? Miyuki: *gasps* Don't tell me that they are.. Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika: What? Miyuki: Nozomi! Candy: It's Syrup~kuru! They're coming for us~kuru!! Soon Syrup lands on the ground Miyuki: Nozomi! Nozomi: Hi, Miyuki! Syrup got your message, Candy! Akane: But how? Candy: With this!! *shows Miracle Infinity Light* Nao: Oh! Don't tell me this is.. A Miracle Light! Candy: That's right! This Miracle Light sends messages towards we fairies! Nozomi: Speaking of that, *hands out invitation and gives it to Miyuki* You're Invited! Candy: *gasps* Oh My Gosh~kuru! It's the Royale Feast in Märchenland~kuru!! Miyuki: Märchenland!? Feast!? Nao: Did you mean the feast with lots of fancy and yummy food!? Candy: That's right~kuru! Nao: Alright! I'm in! Nozomi: This feast celebrates the 10th Anniversary of Pretty Cure! SmPC Team: WHAAAAAT!?!?!? 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF PRETTY CURE!? Nozomi: You don't have to be so surprised... Miyuki: But we just knew! Pretty Cure is 10 years old!? Nozomi: Indeed! Now, let's go to Märchenland! SmPC Team: Let's Go! ''-Then, the Smile Pretty Cures, Candy, and Nozomi settles off to Märchenland for an exciting adventure-'' Chapter 3: The Royale Feast ''-The 6 Cures are on their way to Märchenland-'' Miyuki: I can't take any longer!! My heart is beating! I'm so excited! ''-Moments later, they had arrived-'' Yayoi: This is so epic!! Reika: Nozomi-san. Where is the feast located at? Nozomi: The feast? Cinderella's Castle! Miyuki: -blurts out- WHAAAT!? Cinderella's Castle!? You're kidding me! Nozomi: Umm... No, I'm serious Miyuki: -eyes sparkling- This is the Best Day EVER!! Nozomi: Huh? Who's that? -looks at a mysterious figure of a person- SmPC: Who? ???: So you're going to the castle, Huh? I can show you ''-The mysterious figure turned out to be Aguri/Cure Ace-'' Miyuki: Who are you? Aguri: My name is Madoka Aguri, I am... Cure Ace Akane: Wait... What did you say!? Yayoi: You're a Pretty Cure too!? Aguri: -nods- SmPC+Nozomi: NO WAY!! Aguri: Whoa! You don't need to be so shocked, come with me. Let's go to the castle SmPC+Nozomi: OK!! ''-The Smile Cures, Nozomi, and Aguri went up the clouds because the castle was above the clouds and somewhere over the rainbow. The castle was celestial, stars were shining everywhere-'' Category:Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure All Stars 10th Anniversary Taisen